Love is Ours
by awesomebooks
Summary: This is an alternative event from Love Finds a Home. Basically, it is something I had in my mind the entire time I was reading and I just had to put it on paper (Or the computer :)


"Drew," Belinda began, "I love you…. But not as a husband." She choked on her words, they were lies and she knew it, "I…. I love you like…. Like Luke, my brother, my friend. That's how I feel about you, Drew. I love you like a friend or a brother. "Belinda was near tears as they walked the paved streets of Boston on that somber autumn day. She was going back home, and Drew was staying in Boston. They would never work out.

"Belinda, I'm not ask—"Drew started.

"Andrew Glenn Simpson, I told you, I cannot marry you! And… It's not because I don't want to.. Its-"

"It's my arm, isn't it?" Drew screamed exasperatedly, "I should have known! You know what, Miss Belinda Davis; I have been trying to make myself good enough for you since we were 16! I had to learn to live again; I had to, and still do, put up with discrimination every day! Do you know, Belle, do you know how hard I have to fight to not let it bother me? It's hard, and I it does hurt me, but I don't let it show! I am-"

"Drew, I-"

"Save, it Belinda! I went to law school for you!"  
"You said it was your dream,"

"Oh it _was._ But then you and your brother had to take off my arm." Drew hissed hatefully. Belinda was taken aback, but responded quickly,

"Drew Dear-"

"Don't 'Dear' me" Belinda sighed,

"Drew, it was deadly, and infection. You were fourteen, for God's sake, Drew. You were a young boy, with his whole life ahead of him… Luke and I didn't have a choice. It was you or your arm."

"When a body doesn't have a thing to live for-"

"You have the world in your hand, Andrew, don't waste it. Your law firm, you're smart, capable, a good man, you're going to be very successful in life."

"All I want Is you." Belinda shook her head,

"I'm sorry." Drew exploded again, scaring little Belinda. Drew's chest puffed up as he exploded, glaring down at Belinda, standing full height at his breastbone.

"I thought you were different! I thought you loved me! I didn't think you cared if I only had 1 arm, I didn't think you would care; after all, you amputated it! Now you may as well just go ahead and amputate my heart too!" With that, Drew ran off, and Belinda's heart shattered. _I love you Drew! _Her heart ached to scream _please don't do that Drew, I don't care about your arm, I don't care that people have looked down upon you. I deeply am sorry that Luke had to do that to you, and I'm sorry I was part of it. But I love you._

As Belinda lie in bed that night weeping, she was not aware that Drew was doing that exact same thing across town. _You really did it this time, Andrew. _His thoughts scolded him, _you lost her once by accident, and you found her again. This was your chance to reclaim her. And you know, she loved you… She said so… She is afraid of commitment. She doesn't understand that I love her. She thinks that I would force her to stay here, in Boston, with me. She probably thinks that I'm going to make her stay home and cook and clean, bare and raise children while I'm out there in the world. I wouldn't do that. _Drew smiled to himself because he knew what he had to do. _I wouldn't do that to Belinda. I love her. I'm going to go get her back tomorrow….Drew suddenly began to cry, _Maybe… If she can forgive me, I scared her so today. I wasn't a gentleman and I wasn't the kind of guy a lady wants to marry. But I was so angry…. I love Belinda and she was rejecting me. Lord, I can't take anymore rejection. Belinda, I'm sorry.

_Home. _Belinda thought as she stood just outside the train station, waiting for the ticket that would take her home. She glanced down the road and could not believe her eyes, Drew was running straight for her. Belinda had the impulse to run, as far and as fast as she could, but for some reason, she knew she had to stay. "Belinda!" Drew panted, putting his hand gently o her shoulder.

"Drew… I'm sorry. I"

"No Belinda." Drew's eyes burnt straight to Belinda's soul. They showed love and concern, and deep desire and apology. "Belinda, I am so sorry about yesterday. I never meant to yell the way I did. I never would do anything g to hurt you, and I know—"

"Drew," Belinda looked up at him, her eyes pleading him to go easy on her, "I love you." She whispered, and then turned her head away.

"what?" Drew couldn't believe what he was hearing. Belinda gazed into his eyes, feeling a deep connection,

"Andrew Glenn Simpson, I love you. I love you with all my heart. You are my life and my world and I do not want to ever go a single day without you. I love you more than anything or anyone and I would do anything for you… But I must go home… Because I can't tear you away from your dream of the law." Drew couldn't believe her words.

"Belinda, oh Belinda Darling." Drew reached forward and drew Belinda into a firm, yet gentle embrace. "Oh, Dear Belinda, I love you so much. I am so sorry for yesterday. But the past is the past and I promise never to do anything like that again. As long… As long as yo… you…you will do me th.. this great hono… honor. Then he looked down at her and said in the sweetest voice Belinda had ever heard, "Belinda Davis, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed and Drew picked her up and swung her around.

Belinda and Drew then bought two train tickets to go home, their home. When they arrived at Belinda's family's farm, the whole family was elated to hear that Belinda and Drew were home for good and that they would soon be adding Drew to the family.


End file.
